1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring member used for an exposure apparatus, a sensor, a measuring method, an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, and a device producing method.
2. Description of Related Art
An exposure apparatus used in a photolithographic process includes a projection optical system that projects an image of a mask pattern onto a substrate. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/041377, one example of a technique for measuring an aerial image of the projection optical system is disclosed. When the aerial image of the projection optical system is measured, a mark for measurement is arranged on an object plane side of the projection optical system, and a sensor having an aperture formed on a light-shielding film is arranged on an image plane side of the projection optical system.
When exposure light is irradiated to the mark, a projection state of a mark image by the projection optical system may change due to, for example, an irradiation state of the exposure light or a structure of the mark at the time of irradiating the exposure light to the mark. In this case, the aerial image of the projection optical system may not be able to be measured satisfactorily.
A purpose of some aspects of the present invention is to provide a measuring member that can measure the aerial image satisfactorily, a sensor, and a measuring method. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an exposure apparatus that can measure the aerial image satisfactorily and expose a substrate satisfactorily, an exposure method, and a device producing method which uses the exposure apparatus and the exposure method.